


It's Not What It Looks Like

by TimelessTimelord



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTimelord/pseuds/TimelessTimelord
Summary: You decided to spend the night staying in, instead of going out with your friends. You never would have figured someone else would join you.





	It's Not What It Looks Like

It was supposed to be a night on the town for you and your fellow Avengers. A night of drinking and dancing, pub crawling and bar talk. However, that particular Friday night, you just weren’t feeling the bar scene, and instead you had decided to stay in for the evening. There were a few pouting moments from Natasha, and Wanda had tried her best to convince you to join them, but finding it was of no use, they all finally conceded to leave you to your own activities.

Which was nothing but pulling out the futon in the living room of the compound, and switching on the television. You had strategically placed four pillows around you, two nestled behind your head and lower back for support. The other two beside you just in-case your main ones started to become flat. Oh yes, you were in this for the long haul. The fluffy comforter kept you snug and warm in the air conditioned room. Once you had your glass of wine, and cup of cream filled coffee beside your neat little set up, you scooted your laptop onto your lap and flipped it open.

You knew you’d only half pay attention to the television, if even that. Honestly, it only served as background noise in the eerie quiet living room.

It wasn’t long until you found yourself down the rabbit hole of YouTube, finding oddly humorous videos that garnered a couple of chuckles here and there.

As you reached over from your laptop, fingers curling around the warm mug, your eyes subconsciously glanced towards the door way. A tall, shadowed figure leaned against the door frame. You turned your eyes back to the screen, bringing the mug to your lips.

A fraction of a second later your brain registered the image, and you nearly choked on your coffee, stifling a scream of surprise.

**“** **I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”**

**“** **For fuck’s sake, Bucky. I think I almost had a heart attack!”** You yelped, eyes still wide with more than apparent panic.

You watched as he crossed the room, attempting an apologetic look despite gnawing on his bottom lip in an attempt not to smile. **“Are you all right?”**

Tapping the space bar, you paused the video you had been watching.

**“** **Despite nearly choking on my coffee and the possible fact I would have been severely pissed off if I had dropped it on my laptop…. Yeah, I’m just peachy.”**

Bucky slumped down onto one of the recliners, now offering you a sympathetic smile.

**“** **What are you doing here? I thought you went out with the group,”** you questioned, raising a brow in his direction.

He shook his head. **“Steve tried to convince me, but there was really no point, if I can’t get drunk.”**

Slowly, you nodded your head in agreement. It made sense after all.

**“** **There’s still some of Thor’s Asgard stuff in the fridge, and feel free to change the channel. I’m not really watching it,”** you suggested before slipping in your ear-buds.

You knew it’d be annoying for both of you to have to listen to the videos over a television program. You glanced once more at Bucky, who was now rifling through the cabinets for a glass, Thor’s liquor in hand, before tapping the pause button again.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few minutes later when your incessant giggling earned Bucky’s undivided attention. He watched with curious eyes as the corners of your mouth curved into an amused grin, and your eyes darted over the screen in front of you. Another out burst of giggles, and he felt his face warming ever so slightly. Thor’s liquor sure worked quickly. Or maybe it was because of that playful smile, either way the curiosity had overtaken any rational thinking.

**“** **No way! They’re rebooting Magnum PI!”** You exclaimed, the excitement all too present in your eyes.

You then groaned, reaching for your glass of wine. **“I can’t believe it took me halfway through this trailer to figure that out.”**

Bucky always found it oddly charming how you’d often talk to yourself.

A moment later and you felt the side of the futon dip down under the weight of someone. Turning your head, you found blue eyes peering at the screen, and a second later Bucky had plucked the cord out for your headphones.

**“** **What’s Magnum PI?”** He questioned, brows furrowing in concentration.

You yanked the ear-buds out, staring wide-eyed at the man.

**“** **Are you serious? It’s such a good show! It was so popular back in… the day…”** You trailed off, realizing that Bucky had no idea about that decade, let alone what was popular back then.

He cast you a knowing look before propping the pillows under his head.

**“** **Sorry, Bucky…”**

He shook his head, signaling there was no need for apologies.

**“** **I grew up watching it with my dad. It was one of his favorite shows.”** You smiled, your index finger tapping the space-bar once more.

Curiously, you watched from the corner of your eye as Bucky took another swig of the magical liquor. His cheeks looked flush, but his eyes remained clear as he continued to watch the trailer for a new age Magnum. Afterwards, he brandished a half smile, and spoke with honesty.

**“That looked interesting. I’d watch it with you.”**

And so began a night of sipping on wine and liquor, watching trailers for upcoming television shows, shared laughter and moments to pause in order to debate on whether either of you would watch a particular one.

It wasn’t until you hit the pause button again, reached for your empty glass, and tilted your head back to Bucky, that you realized how close of proximity your faces were. If you had turned your head fully, there wasn’t a doubt in your mind that your noses would have easily brushed against each others. His breath was warm against your parted lips, the smell of the foreign alcohol tickled your nose, and you watched almost mesmerized as those blue eyes captured yours, seeming to stare all too intently into your soul.

Your heartbeat stammered against your chest, the sound deafening against your ears, and you swore it was threatening to bruise the delicate bones of your rib-cage.

And then there was a very distinctive clearing of someone’s throat, earning your attention back to reality.

Both Bucky and you snapped your heads towards the doorway, eyes widening and face flushing a bright pink when you found your comrades standing there.

A mixture of disbelief, smugness, and second hand embarrassment etching across their features.

**“** **So** _ **this**_ **is why you wanted to stay home tonight.”** Wanda mused, grinning from ear to ear with no shame whatsoever.

She was leaning on Natasha’s shoulder, who now had her arms crossed and was down right mimicking Wanda’s smirk. **“I’m glad we didn’t call ahead.”**

**“** **Damn, Bucky! I’m** _ **actually**_ **proud of you!”** Sam flashed a cheeky grin of his own.

**“** **I** _ **wish**_ **we had called ahead...”** Bruce mumbled, averting his eyes from the situation.

Steve’s face was a little bit red, and though he said nothing, the small smile was enough to know he was thinking the same thing everyone else was.

**“** **It’s not what it looks like!”** You threw your hands up, effecting dropping the empty glass onto your lap. **“We were just watching trailers and stuff!”**

The instant the last part was out your mouth, you grimaced, mentally slapping yourself.

**“** **And** _ **stuff**_ **?”** You didn’t think Natasha’s grin could get any wider.

_You were wrong._

**“** **We weren’t doin’ nothin’.”** Bucky’s slurred words somehow didn’t help the situation.

**“** **You’re wearing pants under that blanket, aren’t ya?”** Wanda openly teased, earning an amused laugh from Natasha.

You also didn’t think your face could get any redder. You were wrong about that too.

Opening your mouth to defend yourself, you were abruptly cut off by Steve, who raised his hand and shook his head. **“Come on, guys. Lets give these two some...”**

**“** _ **Privacy**_ **.”** Natasha winked, her voice heavy with the innuendo.

If the couch could have swallowed you whole, you would have been absolutely fine with that. Bucky, however, seemed unfazed by the awkward situation you both had been caught in. Snatching your empty glass from your lap, he rolled out of the makeshift bed, and headed towards the kitchen--- seemingly dead set on getting you more wine and continuing the marathon of videos.

Everyone had lingered for only a few more moments to crack a couple more jokes at your expense before filing out of the room. Steve casting an oddly soft and sincere smile at his best friend before disappearing down the hallway. Wanda blowing you a cheeky kiss before linking arms with Vision and disappearing as well. Sam and Bruce said goodnight without hesitation but you could hear Sam’s laughter booming down the corridor.

And then there was your best friend, Natasha, who was now hovering over the futon. She dropped down onto the cushion with such ease, and before you knew what was happening in your hazy state, she was pulling your face close to hers. She planted a lipsticked kiss against your cheek, her voice a whisper against your ear.

**“** **Don’t be** _ **too**_ **loud,”** she mused.

And before you could retort, she was bouncing out the door.

You huffed, crossing your arms in an almost pouting gesture. You were pulled out of your silent tantrum by the glass of wine that was shoved into your face, and you glanced at Bucky before taking it.

**“** **So which one’s next, doll?”** He questioned, settling under the blanket, and taking another swig of his special liquor.

Though your heart skipped a beat, you took a sip of wine and hit the next button.

Abruptly, you felt his head against your shoulder, long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

And suddenly, you were more than glad you had stayed in that night.


End file.
